koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ling Gan
Prince Ling Gan (霊感公子, pinyin: Línggǎn Gōngzǐ, onyomi: Reikan Kōshi) is an optional party member in Saiyuki: Journey West. Depending on the player's actions, he may choose to not join Sanzo's party. Role in Game Prince Reikan is Ryorin's fiancé who is well liked by the princess's father. After Ryorin ran away from home to protest being married to him, Reikan gathers a small escort party in search of her. He is unaware of her general distaste for him and believes that he can win her favor once he finds her. He first encounters Sanzo's party when they arrive at Yuimen, the boarders of China. Since Ryorin hid herself and Goku claimed to not know her, Reikan leaves with a disheartened visage. Reikan may later stumble upon Sanzo's party when they visit Mount Cloud a second time. With Ryorin caught red-handed in the monk's party, the prince accuses Sanzo and company of kidnapping her. He then proclaims to "rescue her" from their supposed control and fights Sanzo's party. After the battle, he wails for Ryorin to accept his love for her. Desperate to separate herself from him, Ryorin tries to lie by dragging Sanzo into the mix. If Sanzo is a male, she'll fib that she is the monk's girlfriend. She states that the Sanzo of the opposite gender shares her thoughts and finds him to be repulsive. Sanzo may choose to play along with Ryorin's lie or ask that she be honest with Reikan. Choosing to act out Ryorin's lie makes Sanzo an enemy of Reikan. He'll swear to someday repay the loss and departs with angry ties. Should Sanzo choose the latter option, Reikan will realize that the princess is resorting to the underhanded measure just to distance herself from him. Acting on her wishes, Reikan retreats to someday find a way to win her heart. As the party arrives at Pine City, he ambushes the monk's party to abduct Ryorin. He hopes to bring her home and force her to someday love him. Traveling to north with the princess, Sanzo and company pursue and save her. Composing herself after she is freed, Ryorin tells her true feelings to Reikan: she doesn't particularly hate him but doesn't love him either. Even after learning the truth, however, the prince remains devoted to her and begs to remain beside her. Feeling sympathy for him, she agrees and Reikan joins Sanzo's party. After Heaven is protected, Reikan joins Ryorin's return to her homeland. Despite all that has happened between them, he still hasn't abandoned his feelings for her. Personality Reikan is a narcissistic yet caring individual who is proud of his noble heritage. He believes that he is destined to be with Ryorin yet his attraction is horribly one-sided. Love sick with the maiden, he acts wounded when she insults him and longs to someday gain her mutual love. His ignorance of her overall disgust with him is subject to teasing from the other party members, who know that the princess reviles the forced engagement. Whether or not Ryorin's feelings for him softens over time remains dubious throughout the game. Fighting Style Reikan is a mid-ranged fighter who can act as a secondary version Gojo for the party as both characters share similar traits with one another. He has overall balanced stats and a high proficiency in Water magic. He can take hits slightly better than Gojo, making him ideal for serving in the front lines. His Wereform features two Water element enhanced attacks, which can deliver strong physical hits within a short range near him. His tail whip acts as his sole Metal attack. Gallery Sykreikan-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters